


Happy Visits

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [633]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Amani tells him stories about Damien and about his own childhood, and Jacob does his best to draw it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 December 2016  
> Word Count: 113  
> Prompt: day  
> Summary: Amani tells him stories about Damien and about his own childhood, and Jacob does his best to draw it all.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-seven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really like using Amani's ghost as a way to further deepen the friendship between Jacob and Damien. And I like that I can find ways to use my ill-gotten knowledge of _Phineas and Ferb_ , too.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Jacob looks forward to the times when Amani visits. Amani tells him stories about Damien and about his own childhood, and Jacob does his best to draw it all. The stories about Damien are a special Christmas present from the two of them. The stories about Amani growing up are also a special present, but he doesn't know who for just yet, and Amani won't tell him when he asks.

But the best part is that Amani's visits mean that Damien gets more playful and watches _Phineas and Ferb_ with him. They watch other cartoons, too, but he knows that it's a good way for Damien to remember his best friend without sadness.


End file.
